Memories
by remedial-chaos-theory
Summary: Robin starts getting dreams from his days back in Gotham. When none of the Titans can help, it's back to Gotham for Robin to face his biggest fear - Batman. Teen Titans - The Batman Crossover.
1. Dreams

Memories: Dreams -Pilot-

_"I'm going with hit with a radioactive mothball from outer space."_

**Roll Call:**

**Robin**. Dick Grayson.

**Cyborg**. Victor Stone.

**Starfire**. Koriand'r

**Raven**. Rachel Roth.

**Beast Boy**. Garfield Logan.

**A/N: **I hate the way the Teen Titans animated series ended. Like _hello_ Terra comes back and they get a new super villain and they _end_ it?

**Note: **Teen Titans & The Batman Crossover. Post _Haunted_, Post _The Batman_.

Two weeks ago they started to happen – just suddenly and I didn't know why. Memories of when I patrolled the streets of Gotham with Batman and occasionally Batgirl crawled back into my mind every night I closed my eyes. But they were never nightmares; there were never bad memories of when I was at Gotham. Well, not that I could remember or want to remember any bad memories I had there. When I left Batman, I had decided that I was done with him and Gotham for good. But after having all these flashbacks run through my head I've begun to wonder if that was really a good decision at all. I shook my head getting rid of the thought. Of course it was a good choice. In fact, it was the right one because if I hadn't done it I'd probably still be stuck in the Batcave washing the Batmobile. By making that decision I ended up with an amazing team that soon became my family. But the Teen Titans could never replace my real family – and I wasn't talking about Mary and John Grayson.

Week One – Sunday.

_"You're Batman! The coolest superhero-"_

_"I bet no one on Penguin's Team-"_

_"Are you sure we can trust this-"_

_"I get paid?"_

_"I know you get this a lot but if you and Superman-"_

_"You're not the only one with-"_

_"Gordon? You mean the-"_

_"Yeah why are we-"_

_ I yelped and sat up in bed. I broke into sweat trying to catch my breath that came in heavy puffs. I put my hand on my chest, feeling my heart race. As I finally got my breath and heart at its normal pace I ran my fingers through my hair and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I shook my head and remembered the vivid flashbacks that raced through my mind all in a few seconds. I _tried_ to rid myself of the images that had crept into my mind. With one last sigh I lay back down and went to sleep._

Week One – Thursday

_"I thought you wanted to give Zucco what he deserved."_

_"He is getting what he deserved, justice."_

_ I awoke again for the fifth night in a row to these memories from Gotham. The first time I fought alongside Batman. Batman… My head fell hard on the pillow and I went back to sleep._

Week Two – Tuesday

_"Whoa, what happened to him?"_

_"I'm going with hit with a radioactive mothball from outer space."_

By the time it was Tuesday I had kind of gotten used to waking up at night but somehow it still startled me. It was a lot easier to go back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night though. Even though it had been happening for over a week now I still decided to keep it a secret from my teammates. After all, they were just dreams…nothing more.

Week Two – Saturday.

"I quit."

"But where will you stay Master Dick?"

"I don't care. Some place where there isn't a Batman."

"But you can't-"

"Alfred just leave him."

I woke up screaming, breaking into sweat again. Stupid dreams, I thought punching the mattress I was lying upon. I gritted my teeth. The memory of my fight with batman was the one thing I wanted to forget about Gotham. I never wanted to be reminded of it again. It was a sore topic; my teammates knew so too – that's why they didn't question me about anything the moment we became a team. I sighed miserably and closed my eyes, trying to get some rest but I couldn't. I lay awake there on my bed, eyes still closed. Get some rest and forget, I repeated in my head over and over again.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled, bursting into my room

I jumped up and looked at my door. The Titans were there, surrounding my door with a worried look on their faces. Except Beast Boy whose eyes were drooping as he leaned again Cyborg. Starfire drifted over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked

"Oh course. Just go back to bed guys." I assured them

The Titans walked into my room and circled around my bed. I began to feel uneasy. They all knew I was hiding something. If they didn't they would have all followed my orders and went back to bed.

"Robin we heard you screaming from our rooms." Raven said catching Robin hiding the truth

"Yeah, Cyborg had to…" Beast Boy yawned before speaking again, "drag me out of bed."

"Is it Slade again?" Cyborg asked, knowing that it was hard for me to swallow that Slade was finally gone.

I shook my head and looked down. "Just a bad dream."

"Last time you had a bad dream it almost killed you." Raven said referring to the time dust had been triggered to mess with my head.

I sighed, finally giving in. "It's these drams I've been having for about two weeks now."

"Robin, why did you not tell us?" Starfire asked, taking a seat on his bed

"Because… - look guys it's nothing. Can we talk in the morning after practice?" I said covering my mouth while yawning

The team reluctantly agreed before heading off to their rooms. I waited a while before sneaking out of bed. I peered my head out of my room and looked down the halls. They were clear of any teammates so I silently slipped into the Rec. Room and began tapping away at the computer. There was one person I knew that could help me fix this. Although it killed me to call, I just had to. But it required a few detective skills and hacking the Gotham database.


	2. A Phone Call From Home

Memories: A Phone Call From Home

"_Of course, how could I forget the man wearing pixie boots?"__ –Barbra Gordon_

**Roll Call:**

**Robin. Dick Grayson.** Batman's acrobatic protégé.

**Batgirl. Barbra Gordon.** Daughter to Gotham PD's Commissioner James Gordon.

**A/N: **Ahahahaaaa, Dick's outfit as Robin was such a joke. Pixie boots and scaly undies? Thank you so much for the reviews & alerts. (:

**Note:** Post _Haunted_.

Robin was up all night trying to find a connection to Barbra. He missed kicking Mr. Freeze's butt, Gotham's crummy crowded streets, the low-life criminals that always lost, the adrenaline he'd get from jumping off skyscrapers, Alfred's famous cookies and most of all, he missed Barbra. They were close friends of the same age and Robin didn't say much a good-bye to her before he left Gotham – he was too angry. He tried dialing all the previous numbers that connected to her but they all had been changed. He considered calling her house phone, but she'd probably be out patrolling and he _really_ didn't want to call and have the Commish pick up.

After a while he had finally gotten a hold of her cellphone number (thanks to his master detective skills) but she didn't pick up and Robin had no choice but to leave a message. He could only hope she'd reply back. So he sat in the Rec. Room looking around old Titan files and finding any other sources connected to Barbra. The other times he'd stare out the window and thought if separating from batman was really such a great choice; but he shook it off. It was too late for second thoughts.

He had been awake for four hours now and dawn was coming. Robin didn't mind at all, he was used to not getting any sleep because of his training with…well, you know who. He sighed heavily and looked out the window. The sky was beginning to turn from a dark midnight blue to a lighter pink and orange shade. Raven would be the first awake to meditate peacefully before things would start to get noisy. Then cyborg would come looking for breakfast (preferably his waffles), followed by Starfire and Beast Boy last. Then after countless hours of pacing around the room and sitting in chairs, Robin had finally got what he needed. Barbra called back.

"Barbra?" he asked hopefully

"Speaking."

"Babs! It's me, I called before but you didn't pick up."

"Dick?"

"Yeah, you still remember me right?"

She laughed, "Of course, how could I forget the man wearing pixie boots?"

We both laughed this time and there was a long awkward period of silence.

"I'm sorry." I finally said

"What?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you Barbra. I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye and I'm sorry I didn't call until now."

Another long silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too mad."

"Why didn't you call Dick?"

"…I don't know."

She sighed, "You don't call to socialize, what do you need?"

"I need you here, in Jump City. I need someone to talk to-"

"You have the Titans, that's why you left remember?"

"I need someone that knows me. I need someone that promised me we'd always be there for each other that one rainy night in Gotham we fought Scarecrow alone."

For a while she didn't respond and I thought she had hung up but I stayed on the line, waiting for a response. After a few long minutes I got one.

"That promise was still there that night you left Gotham. Where were you when I needed _you_? Should we change the rules just when you say so? Get over yourself Dick. You chose the Titans, so stick with them."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

**A/N:** No, the whole promise thing with Robin and Batgirl didn't actually happen in the comics. I don't even know how Robin quit either… LOL. & Sorry it's short. :$


	3. Batgirl

**Memories: Batgirl.**

**Roll Call:**  
Robin – Batman's acrobatic protégé.  
Cyborg – Half-man half-machine.  
Starfire – Alien warrior princes.  
Beast Boy – Animal shape-shifter  
Raven – Empathic daughter of the demon Trigon.

**A/N: ** Dynamic duo; Batman and Robin, whoever don't like it it's that man's problem. :)  
**Note:** Post _Haunted_

After morning practice the Titans sat down and made Robin talk. He had thought they had forgotten or lost their interest by now. He explained everything to them. From when the dreams started and to what they were about. None of them had any idea what they meant. Raven tried connecting to his mind while they tried to get Robin to fall asleep but the bad memories started to pour in and both Raven and Robin couldn't take it. They suggested Robin talk about it freely and when he did it was no use. None of them knew the kind of relationships and situations Robin had; a shrink wouldn't be too much help either. So the day went on and everyone tried not to worry so much about Robin's dreams. He assured them that they'd go away soon but the team didn't buy it.

"Maybe all we need is some fresh air and something to get this off our minds." Cyborg suggested

"Cyborg's right, maybe we should go out for lunch." said Raven, following his lead

"Yes Raven that would be most delightful." Starfire added in dragging Robin off the couch

He couldn't get his mind off the conversation that he and Barbra had last night. The first time he called in over five months and they fight. He was afraid to call again. He didn't want to apologize for two reasons. One, he had too much pride and two; he didn't want things to get any worse. His friends were concerned but the only thing they could think of was to make Robin go back to the source of his dreams – Gotham; but Robin didn't want to. What good would Gotham do? There were too many bad memories.

"I can't believe you ate that salmon sushi Cyborg! I can turn into those things you know?" Beast Boy said strolling into their home with the rest of the team

"Sorry BB, I can't help it," Cyborg said rubbing his bloated tin belly

Robin was still sulking and walking slowly behind the team as they entered the large metal doors that led into their rec. room.

"Hey Titans," a cheery voice said

Everyone looked up in surprise from where the voice came from. Robin's eyes widened and he finally perked up. Batgirl was sitting on their kitchen counter with one leg slung across the other. She smiled and waved at the team. They could only stare with the mouths agape.

"H-how did you get in?" Cyborg asked

"I'm _Batgirl_," she simply responded before leaping off the counter and walking towards the crowd

Robin walked over to Batgirl and grabbed her by the wrist. He dragged her out of the rec. room and into the confined hallways. The metal doors shut behind them leaving his teammates in one room and them in the next. Robin let go of the super heroine and stood in front of her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Batgirl raised an eyebrow at him.

"So now _you're_ mad?" she asked

"No. Why are you here?" he asked getting to the point

"We need to talk Dick," she said letting her guard down

He sighed, "We talked yesterday,"

"Hey don't try giving me the cold shoulder just because I did yesterday," she said before lightening her expression and tone, "just let me help."

Robin sighed again and waited for her to move on.

"We need to talk about your problem." She said moving closer and putting her arm on his shoulder; Robin looked away, "You need to go back to Gotham. You need to sort everything out. You need to talk to Batman. It's the only way to get rid of all of this Dick. Face it; you can't stand the fact that you left Gotham on a bad note."

Robin shook her off but then looked at her for a long period of time, "Do you have your Batcycle?"

Batgirl smiled, "Where ever I go,"

"Titans I'm leaving," Robin declared as he walked into the rec. room

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Starfire floated up to the team leader, "Where?"

"Gotham" he responded

"Do you wish for us to accompany you?" she asked hopingly

"No Star, I have to do this alone," he said before turning his back on his teammates and heading for the door

Batgirl smiled at Robin's response. Now that was the independent and headstrong guy she knew and loved.

**A/N: **This is the second last chapter by the way. :S


	4. The Final Act

**Memories: The Final Act.**

**Roll Call**:  
**Robin I. Dick Grayson.** Batman's acrobatic protégé.  
**Starfire. Koriand'r. ** Alien warrior princess.  
**Cyborg.** **Victor Stone.** Half-man half-machine.  
**Beast Boy. Garfield Logan.** Animal shape-shifter.  
**Raven. Rachel Roth. **Empathic daughter of the demon Trigon.

**GUEST STARRING**:  
I made a promise on the grave of my parents to rid this city of the evil that took their lives. By day, I am **Bruce Wayne**, billionaire philanthropist. At night, criminals a cowardly and superstitious lot, call me...**Batman**.  
**Batgirl. Barbra Gordon.** Hopeful Olympic gymnastics trainee and daughter to Gotham PD's Commissioner Gordon.

**A/N: **I think I've finally taken it in that Bruce's gone; just when he's rumoured to come back too. _Great_. Clearly, I wrote that a while ago...along with this story. :P  
**Note:** Post _Teen Titans_ Season 3 Episode 5: _Haunted_. **COMPLETED.  
** - ѕταяяу.ѕκιʈʈɭɛѕ «

* * *

"Here we are," Batgirl said taking off her helmet and looking around at the Batcave

Robin surveyed everything carefully, nothing really changed even after he had left for so long. Him and Batgirl parked their motorcycles in their designated spots and headed up the stairs into the platform. The Batcave was quiet as usual with its rats still scratching at the walls and the bats flapping their wings. They walked around a bit looking for Batman.

"Batman should be somewhere..." she trailed off before bumping into a grotesque figure

"Here." a deep, raspy voice said before stepping out of the shadows, "Barbra. _Dick_." He said

"Nice knowing ya," Batgirl said to Robin before jumping off the platform and riding her Batcycle out of the cave

Batman walked right past Robin to his high-tech computer completely ignoring the young boy.

He hesitated at first before saying his name, "Bruce...we need to talk,"

"We did all the talking we needed to when you left Dick," Batman said dully and he continued working

Robin considered walking away at that moment, there was no point in fighting Bruce, especially when he has his Batman on. Robin clenched his fists, reassuring himself. He's never backed down from a fight, and he wasn't going to start now. Robin waited by the computer awhile as Batman searched the city map looking for Mr. Freeze's next attack location. After a while Batman paused and turned to his former partner.

"You're still here," he pointed out

"Until I get what I want," Robin said giving him a cold stare

"Alfred spoiled you too much," he told him, walking away

"No Bruce." Robin yelled back, causing the caped crusader to halt, "You _never_ took me _seriously_. You always saw me as a little kid and I ran away just to prove I'm _not_,"

"Then why are you back here in Gotham asking to talk? You got what you wanted," Batman told him turning around

Batman removed his cowl, revealing his ice cold eyes as they pierced right through Robin. He shuddered, but regained his focus.

"Bruce," he said in a soft tone, he lightened the expression on his face, "When I left Gotham that night and said those things, I was mad. I didn't mean them. I-I'm happy that you took me in as your partner but you never trusted me, you never had any faith in me to do anything. I felt like I was useless. I would wonder why you needed me in the first place if I wasn't even allowed to go _scouting_ alone. And since I've felt it's been killing me how I left. I've been having _nightmares_ that I can't get rid of because of that night Bruce. I want to try and fix this. I'm sorry,"

Bruce let his face relax instead of being so tense and he sighed, closing his eyes for a second, "Okay,"

Robin clenched his fists, that was it, "_Okay_?" he said trying to contain the anger in his voice, "I come all the way from _Jump_ _City_ to _Gotham. _I _apologize_ and pour my feelings out to you and all you can say is '_okay'_? Do you know how hard this is for me?"

"It's a lot harder for me,"

"How! All you have to do is forgive me and treat me like your partner not a little kid! Why is it so hard to talk to you?"

"This never was easy," he said walking closer to the young man

"What wasn't?"

Bruce placed his large hands on Robin's built shoulder. Robin stared at Bruce as he crouched down to his height, "Talking about our feelings. It requires letting our guard down, and in our line of business those walls always have to be up,"

"Then why can't you let them down for once?" Robin asked, he was stunned at Bruce's sudden change in heart

Bruce sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't work like that. Not with the relationship that we have,"

"Why can't it change?"

"Because Dick," he continued, "that's the relationship we have as a father and son," he said getting up

Robin stared down at his feet. He realized now why Bruce treated him the way he always did. Bruce was acting like a father, not like Batman. He cared for Robin, he didn't want to see him get hurt, he didn't want to see him grow up. Robin could only imagine how Bruce felt when he left. He must've felt lonely, betrayed like he failed as both a father and a mentor. He looked up, directly at Bruce's eyes that finally didn't reflect cold gazes and smiled hopefully. Bruce didn't smile back, but only stared back at the young man; he knew what Robin wanted.

Bruce removed his hands from Robin's shoulders, and placed his cowl back on, "I don't give hugs Dick," he said walking away

"I wasn't asking for one!" he whined

"I could see it in your eyes," he called back

"I'm wearing a _mask_," Robin said throwing his arms up in the air

Batman smiled and jumped into the Batmobile, reeving its engine. Robin surprisingly jumped into the passenger's seat next to him, strapping on his seat belt. Batman cocked an eyebrow up at him, as Robin grinned back childishly.

"One last ride in the Batmobile with you; just like old times," he said excitedly, hoping Batman would agree

Batman smiled and zoomed out of the Batcave at top speed, "Let's hope it's not the last,"

**A/N:** Oh my. It's the most difficult thing ever for me to write the character as their superhero name or their real name. Sorry for the whole Batman-Bruce alternation. :S Thank you to you people who have read, favourite-d, alerted, reviewed, etc. to this story! I send looove :)


End file.
